Dying is Your Latest Fashion
by Dawnandspike4eva
Summary: Sequel to Bit By Bit-She rips her small, frail arm away from my grasp. Only because I allow her to do so. Her face is filled with anger, that anger that fuels the fire. I love her fire, burning bright.


Her blood is boiling hot beneath her flawless skin. Fire in her almost purple blue eyes. She rips her small, frail arm away from my grasp. Only because I allow her to do so. If I wanted I could hold her in my grasp. Her face is filled with anger, that anger that fuels the fire. I love her fire, burning bright. Burning for eternity.

I never expected the night I went up to save her from her fate, I would encounter how much she cared for me. How badly she wanted me. I didn't save her like I thought I was going to. Because the fire never died, it only shifted gears.

"Love, what do you think your doing?" I ask calmly giving her a few feet of space. Allowing her to let off steam, because I love the ways he looks when she's angry.

"I'm bloody well leaving, that's what I'm doing." She hisses mocking my accent. I don't mind, I enjoy it. Love watching the inferno rage. "Yeah?" I ask smirking. "And how far do you expect to get this time love?" I chuckled slightly as I stare at her half dressed body. Her figure is sporting a torn half shirt and a once long skirt now half the article of clothing it was. It is far above her knees and a long slit rides up her leg. I lick my lips.

Suddenly I'm on the ground, flat on my back. I sit up quickly. The Nibblet punched me square in the face. I barely felt it, until I landed on my arse. I look up at her, an angry look on her glorious face. I snicker and stand back up.

"Mmm." I smirk licking the blood from my lip. Little bit made me bleed this time, not bad. "And how far do you expect to get in that getup pet?" I spoke looking down at her torn clothes. Torn from a demon fight, she always seemed to ruin clothes fighting.

"Ugh!" She groans. "I'm leaving anyway. I'm so past sick of your shit." Dawn swings around to exit the door of my crypt.

"Pet," I grasp a tight hold of her skinny arm. As soon as my fingers graze her skin she hurls her body around and meets her fist to my face once more.

"Get your hands off of me." She shouts as I am still grasping her tightly. The punch barely dazed me.

"That's not what you really want is it pet?" I smirk as I slam her hard little body against the cement wall of my crypt. I press myself against her so there is no space…no space left anywhere.

"Spike…" She speaks faintly, seems I pushed a little hard. She gasps. I loosen up a little bit. "My ribs…" She speaks filled with weakness. Hmm…their probably broken.

"Pet, are you okay?" I ask worry clear in my voice.

"Of course." She smirks and punches me again, and again. She continues with the fist to face until I'm a few feet back.

I can't help but smile a little bit. Her strength is breathtaking. I broke ribs no doubt, but it doesn't seem to phase her. Tougher than her sister. Weaker than her sister. More striking than her sister. Surely much more disturbed than her as well. Because she enjoys this game we play.

I snarl at her as I grasp a hold of her shoulders, squeezing tight. I hear a crack. I should be worried, I'm sure she is fine. She always is. Unbreakable. Fragile. My little contradiction.

She gets that look in her eyes and I try to dodge what's coming next, should have known I wouldn't be fast enough. Her leg bends and her knee makes one quick jab between my legs. Quick but harsh. With enough force that it brings me to my knees. She stands looking down at me with amusement in her face.

"Your gonna regret that love." I snarl at the frail beauty standing above me. As soon as I recover from her blow I grasp her again. This time lifting her into the air and tossing her onto the bed. Before she can stray away my body is arched on top of hers pinning her down. There is no release from this grasp. I allow my hands to stray up her thigh. Her skin is warm and smooth. She gasps and her breathing grows heavy as I molest her skin. My lips are against her throat and I allow my teeth to sink into her neck. Suckling the skin, calling the warms blood to the surface. She tastes so good. Like innocence. Tainted. Innocence. This beautiful dance of master and pet. Of love and desire. Of lust and blood. The dance of Dawn and Spike. Our dance.

Before I realize it her body is growing colder. Her life force draining. I quickly stop myself and look down at the brunette. She is nearly dead. How could I?

"Oh no." I gasp. "Pet I've taken too much…" I don't know what to do. This little game of ours, is just a game. I never want to hurt her. Not anymore than she wants me too. But now, she's dying. And I can't do anything about it. I'm so petrified that I have lost the only thing I love.

She rolls her blue eyes back into her head. Not because she is losing consciousness, but merely because she is annoyed. Suddenly I see her nails scratch at my neck. Blood dripping from her fingertips as she pulls them away from my skin. She cut me? Why? Oh no, she can't want this. She grasps the back of my head with her other hand and pulls my bleeding neck into her mouth. Suckling like me. She wants this? Eternity with me. And she will have it. Forever in the darkness. Away from the sun. I'll spend eternity with the fire. The burning inferno, I love to fuel. To ignite forever. Now there is no way I will ever lose her.


End file.
